


Give Me Your Hand

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Danger, Ficlet, Fire, Hurt Kirk, M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock holds on to Jim's hand, but fears Jim may not have the strength to save him, and that they both might perish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

  


"Jim, it is of no use. Let me go, save yourself." Spock pleaded with Jim as the flames licked his boots as he dangled over the edge of the railing.

"Not on your life mister. Hang on, just a little bit more, don't you dare give up okay?" Jim's voice was hoarse from the billowing smoke that rose above. He tried to remain calm, but he felt so weak, with one arm badly damaged due to phaser fire and the other not faring any better.

"I, do not wish for you to perish, when you can be safe. Please Captain, it is logical. Save yourself."

"No!!! Dammit Spock. You know I can't leave you. Now, come on try to help me here. Pull yourself up. Use your other hand to climb up." Jim again pleaded Spock to obey.

"Very well. Brace yourself." Spock replied calmly.

Jim felt the added weight suddenly and his grip almost leg go. But he held on. He gritted his teeth, moaned under the pressure, feeling the pain all along his arm. His other arm which was badly damaged but not completely useless joined the other and Spock used it to climb up.

Suddenly, the flame below became more ferocious as it caught Spock's pant leg and started to burn the material with Spock in it.

Jim pulled Spock with all his strength and managed to bring him to safety. He quickly patted the flames with his hands to extinguish it. He realized moments later, that is wasn't necessary. The clothing was flame resistant, and the material was still intact.

Spock lied on his back, Jim likewise, as he tried to breathe. Jim needed help soon. 

"You should not have risked your life for me. It is not logical."

"Your welcome." Jim tried to catch his breath, still lying on the floor, grinning.

"Foolish human." Spock responded puzzled by his captain's actions.

"Come on Spock. I wasn't going to leave you there to burn. Be happy you get to live another day."

"You need medical help." Spock looked at his commanding officer, worry shown in his arched brow. 

"No kidding. Well, if you believe in miracles, maybe Mr. Scott will show up and beam us away."

"If he has followed your orders he will be gone now, the Enterprise, should no longer be in range." Spock spoke his voice calm.

"If I know Scotty, he'll find a way to get us back. I know, I told him to keep the Enterprise safe and all, but he's as stubborn as me. The moment the enemy is no longer a problem, he'll bring us up."

"You hardly know him."

"He's human Spock. We just don't give up."

Suddenly, a tingling sensation started to enveloppe them both.

Jim's grin widened, as Spock's only response was an arched brow. 

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
